


Heartbroken

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But thats not happening, He just wants a happy ending, I don't even know how to tag this one, M/M, Sad Jack, not in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Based off of a prompt; "Kids? I don't want kids."





	Heartbroken

Jack wasn't going to lie, he had been wanting kids since he saw the maternity ward in the hospital when he was 8. He hadn't grown out of that want, even when SEP ripped him apart. But, when they had learned that SEP had basically took away everyone's chance of ever having children, his heart was broken. Gabriel, his roommate and squad leader through these injections and training, noticed. But Jack had just shrugged him off. He couldn't let himself get distracted, he still had to survive. So he put the want to have kids at the back on his mind, and focused on the tasks at hand.

Even through the months when him and Gabriel grew closer. Every kiss that they shared, it let him forget about that want for a while. He managed to brush it off through the first strike team, and all the way up to when he got promoted as Strike Commander. Jack had felt really bad about getting the promotion at first, but Gabe had said it was fine. So Jack let it brush off, but just a bit of guilt still rested at the back of his mind. But then Ana had gotten pregnant and he had stuck to her side like glue.

He couldn't help it, he was so fascinated with a need. But when he was alone at night, cradled to Gabe's side and his head resting on the other's chest, he didn't think Gabe would want children. He never spoke about having a family, or mostly anything after the war. Jack was scared, he didn't want to bring anything up and have their relationship crash down around him.

But, when little baby Fareeha Amari was born, and he held her for the first time, Jack couldn't help it anymore. Years of want clouded his mind and he couldn't help it. He had to ask Gabe. Even if they had to adopt, Jack wanted it so badly that he could cry. So finally, that night when they were getting ready for bed and giving each other loving kisses. "Gabe?..." Jack managed out, biting his lip and sitting down on the bed in front of Gabe.

"Hm? What is it, sunshine?" Gabe crouched down to Jack's level and rested his head on Jack's legs. He heard the worry in the blonde's voice. "I..." Jack swallowed thickly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Iwanttohavechildrenwithyou." He rushed out, hiding his face in his hands. "What? Speak slower" Gabe said, gently coaxing Jack's hands away from his face. "I wanna have children with you" he quietly said, avoiding Gabe's gaze. "What?" If Gabe had heard him, he didn't listen. "I wanna have kids with you" Jack finally spoke up, his voice shaking. It was quiet for a long time. The silence was killing Jack, but finally, Gabe spoke. And damn Jack really wished they could go back to the silence. He's never felt his world crash down with so little words and in so little time.

"Kids? I don't want kids."


End file.
